Le tueur
by mangafana
Summary: Ianto est un tueur à gage froid et sans pitié. Sa prochaine cible ? le capitaine Jack Harckness. Malheureusement pour lui, son contrat ne va vraiment pas se passer comme il l'aurait souhaité. One-shot Yaoï JackXIanto.


Auteur : mangafana

Titre : le tueur

Bêta :Arianrhod34, merci surtout à toi pour avoir la patience de me lire et de me corriger … quand je vois certaines de mes fautes, j'ai vraiment honte !

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

Bonjour, je m'appel James, Ianto James. Mon métier ? Tueur à gages … Bah quoi, vous avez l'air étonnés, il ne faut pas, c'est un métier tout à fait honorable. Mon premier contrat ? Facile, c'était mon père. Là encore vous avez l'air étonnés et là encore il ne faut pas … Je l'aurais fait pour rien mais on m'a proposé de l'argent alors je l'ai pris. Il faut dire aussi que je détestais cordialement mon père. C'était un homme brutal et sans aucun sentiment. Mon père tenait une petite épicerie, la seule du village. Nous habitions alors un minuscule village de 2 500 têtes … 1 000 d'humains et le reste de bovins en tout genre ! Quand j'étais jeune, nous étions heureux, mon père était aimant, ma mère était souriante et elle était notre rayon de soleil, ma sœur aînée était une brillante et belle adolescente et moi j'étais un petit garçon normal et épanoui.

Puis un jour, ma mère est morte. Un accident tragique. Un matin, alors qu'elle m'emmenait à l'école primaire dans le village d'à côté en voiture, un chauffeur de camion ivre nous a percutés. Je dois dire que je ne me souviens pas de l'accident. Je me suis réveillé un mois plus tard à l'hôpital. J'avais un tube qui m'aidait à respirer dans la gorge, un bandage sur la tête et un bras et une jambe cassés. Mais je ne sentais rien alors je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

J'ai dû rester une ou deux heures à regarder dans tout les sens sans arriver à bouger la tête ou un quelconque membre. Finalement, une infirmière est venue et a eu un sursaut en me voyant les yeux ouverts. Elle s'est précipitée à l'extérieur de la chambre et est revenue avec un médecin. Celui-ci semblait aussi étonné qu'elle de me voir les yeux ouverts. Il me fit enfin un gentil sourire puis s'approcha de moi et me dit :

« Eh, Ianto, comment te sens tu ? Non, non, n'essaye pas de parler, tu as un tuyau dans la bouche pour t'aider à respirer. C'était juste … rhétorique. On est juste très étonnés de te voir ouvrir les yeux … c'est … vraiment incroyable. Ianto, tu vois, toi et ta maman avez eu un accident. Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce qui s'est passé mais … tu as été très gravement blessé. Je ne suis pas sur qu'à ton âge tu puisses me comprendre mais tu as eu entre autre un traumatisme crânien, et on a eu très peur que tu ne restes endormi très longtemps … tu as d'autres blessures mais je crois que ce serait mieux si c'était ton père qui t'expliquait tout ça. Je vais l'appeler pour qu'il vienne te voir très rapidement, d'accord ? » Je clignais alors des yeux pour indiquer mon assentiment et le docteur et l'infirmière quittèrent la pièce. Je me rendormi peu après.

Quand j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, mon père et ma sœur étaient là. Mon père ne me regarda même pas mais ma sœur me sauta au cou. Le docteur était là aussi et il me retira le tuyau que j'avais dans la bouche. Je toussai un peu, j'avais un peu mal à la gorge mais rapidement, ça alla mieux. Mon père ne me regardait toujours pas alors ma sœur pris la parole :

« Ianto, on est si content que tu ailles mieux. On était si inquiets ! Tu … tu dois t'en souvenir … ou bien … peu importe. En tout cas, toi et maman avez eu un accident … un chauffard … ivre … tu as été très gravement blessé. Un traumatisme crânien, qui t'as maintenu dans le coma pendant un mois, tu as aussi le bras gauche et la jambe droite cassés. Une ou deux côtes fêlées et aussi une vilaine brulure dans le dos. Mais tu vas bien maintenant donc il n'y a plus à s'inquiéter. Bientôt, tu pourras à nouveau marcher et courir, comme avant, et tu rentreras bientôt à la maison.

-…m …

-quoi ?

-ma … man ?

-… Je … Ian … maman est morte. »

Je crois que sur le coup, je n'ai pas compris, je n'ai pas pleuré, je n'ai pas eu de peine, j'avais juste sommeil et je me suis rendormi. Comme le pensait ma sœur Erin, j'allais rapidement mieux. Je pouvais me lever puis je commençais la rééducation. Au bout de deux semaines, je retournais à la maison et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que j'ai vraiment réalisé, en voyant cette cuisine vide, sans bonne odeur de cuisine, ce canapé sans elle lisant dessus, cette maison, sans sa présence, sans son rire … sans elle. Je suis montée dans ma chambre, à l'étage, je me suis écroulé sur mon lit et j'ai pleuré, j'ai crié, j'ai hurlé ma douleur, toute la nuit qui a suivi.

Et c'est à partir de ce moment là que tout à changé. Mon père ne me regarda jamais plus, il agissait comme un zombie et a même commencé à boire. D'abord le soir, tous les soirs, juste une bière, puis des alcools plus forts, puis toute la journée. Il a commencé aussi par m'ignorer, puis par ignorer ma sœur. Comme si plus aucun d'entre nous, comme si plus personne ne l'intéressait. J'ai été à la dérive, sans point fixe pendant très longtemps, mon père ne faisait pas attention à moi, j'avais fini par comprendre qu'il me tenait pour responsable de l'accident. Après tout, si elle n'avait pas dû m'emmener à l'école alors jamais nous n'aurions eu cet accident et elle ne serait pas morte. Ma sœur … ma sœur était une ado et la mort de sa mère l'avait beaucoup affectée. Elle ne me tenait pas pour responsable mais elle préférait sortir que de rester à la maison … rétrospectivement, je la comprends.

Un jour, j'avais douze ans, mon père, ivre mort, avait mal répondu à une cliente de la boutique … c'était la femme du maire et mieux valait être bien avec elle, aussi, je présentais mes excuses à la place de mon père. Il attendit qu'elle sorte puis il ferma la boutique et me mis une sacré trempe. Finalement, il faut croire que ça lui avait plu et qu'il avait enfin compris quelle était mon utilité car tous les jours suivants, il recommença.

Je crois que la plus belle rouste que j'ai jamais pris, c'était quand j'avais 16 ans, il m'avait surpris à embrasser mon petit ami, Jeffrey Bring dans le parc du village. Ce soir là, quand je suis rentré des cours, il était plus soûl que jamais et il a bien failli me tuer. Je suis resté inconscient 3 jours et mon corps n'était plus que bleus, pourtant, c'était ce qu'il m'avait dit qui m'avait le plus fait souffrir « Ta mère n'a pas donné sa vie pour que tu deviennes une pédale. Tu n'es plus mon fils, ni le sien ». Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant pleuré. Pourtant, je savais que c'était faux mais le fait qu'il puisse y avoir une once de vérité là dedans me tuais.

Après ça, il a continué à boire et à me battre mais il ne m'adressa plus jamais la parole. 3 mois plus tard, un homme m'aborda dans la rue, je portais encore les stigmates des coups de mon père. Il m'a proposé 5 000 Livres pour tuer mon père. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre, j'ai pris l'argent, un argent qui, je le savais, m'aiderais à prendre un nouveau départ, et je lui ai dit « ça sera fait pour demain ».

Le soir même, j'entamais un peu mes économies pour acheter une bouteille d'un bon alcool dans lequel j'avais dilué 6 somnifères que j'avais préalablement réduit en poudre. Je la laissais bien en évidence sur la table du salon et je montais dans ma chambre faire mes bagages. Je récupérais mes économies, ceux de mon père, l'argent que l'homme m'avais donné, une paire de jean et 3 tee-shirt, quelques sous vêtements et je m'apprêtais à partir, une fois avoir enfilé mon blouson en cuir, quand je fis demi tour et entrais à nouveau dans la chambre de mon père. Je trouvais la boite à chaussure où il conservait les souvenirs de maman et j'en sortais la rose éternelle rouge qu'elle portait le jour de son mariage. Je l'épinglais à l'intérieur de mon blouson pour la protéger et je descendais les escaliers. Je jetais un coup d'œil au salon, mon père était là, endormi dans son fauteuil favori, la bouteille toujours à la main. Je soupirais en le regardant puis me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Je sorti une pizza surgelée du congélo et la mis au four. Je tournais le bouton d'allumage du gaz mais ne mit pas le feu. Je laissais entrouverte la porte du four et sorti de ma poche une cigarette et un paquet d'allumette. J'allumais la cigarette et j'entourais le filtre de celle-ci du paquet d'allumette et je sortis de la maison. Je restais au bout de la rue jusqu'à ce que la maison pète et que j'entende la sirène des pompiers au loin. Je ressortis alors une autre cigarette et l'allumait avec un briquet. Je la fumais jusqu'au bout. Ce soir là, je tuais mon père et je fumais ma première cigarette. C'était aussi ma dernière cigarette, c'est trop dégelasse ce truc. Voilà ce que ça donne de vouloir ce donner un genre, ça empeste les vêtements et en plus, tu pues de la gueule après !

Enfin bref, voilà, c'est comme ça que j'ai eu mon premier contrat. J'ai appris plus tard que le gars qui m'avais payé pour tuer mon père était un promoteur qui essayait d'acheter toutes les maisons de mon patelin pour créer un super grand centre commercial, caillou dans sa chaussure, mon père refusait de vendre donc il s'en était débarrassé.

Après ça, j'ai peaufiné ma technique et j'ai pas mal de contrat exécutés à mon actif maintenant. J'ai acquis une certaine réputation dans le milieu, on dit de moi que j'exécute toujours mes contrats, que je fais dans le propre et qu'on peut avoir toute confiance en moi. Je pense que c'est exact et sans me vanter, je trouve que je travaille bien.

Et justement, je viens de recevoir un nouveau contrat. La cible : Jack Harckness. Localisation : Cardiff, Pays de Galles. Bien, direction l'écosse alors. Ma technique habituelle est de suivre ma cible jusqu'à connaître toutes ses habitudes et de la tuer tranquillement quand elle prend son thé ou quand elle va chercher son pain ou … quand elle est aux toilettes, enfin bref, à un moment ou elle ne s'y attends pas. Mais là, avec le capitaine Jack Harckness, impossible de trouver ces habitudes, ce gars n'en a aucune. Qui plus est, j'avais bien essayé de le suivre une fois mais ce gars était un fou du volant, il ne roulait pas du bon côté, n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce qu'étaient les feux tricolores ou encore les panneaux STOP. Au final, j'avais dû abandonner la poursuite sous peine de mourir ou de peur, ou d'un accident.

Je décidais donc d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Je savais qu'il dirigeait Torchwood mais j'ignorais ce qu'était Torchwood alors je cherchais et je découvris qu'il s'agissait d'une agence gouvernementale visant à éloigner toutes formes d'extra terrestre hostile. Je sus également que mon commanditaire voulait la mort de Harckness pour avoir son job … vile ambition des bureaucrates, mais bon, ce n'était pas mon problème.

Finalement, au bout d'une semaine, n'arrivant pas à déterminer un quelconque schéma chez le capitaine, Ianto décida que l'approcher serait le meilleur moyen. Lors de ces recherches sur Torchwood, Ianto en avait apprit beaucoup, et il avait notamment appris la débâcle de Torchwood Londres. Au cours de ses recherches sur le sujet, il avait appris que l'un des employés, Ianto Jones, n'avait pas été retrouvé, ni son corps, ni lui. Il pouvait utiliser ça à son avantage et demander à rentrer à Torchwood Cardiff sous couvert d'un traumatisme lié à cette invasion des daleks et des cybermens. En plus, en prenant cette identité, il était sur de réagir à l'appel de son prénom, c'était pratique.

Dès leur première rencontre, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de trouver le capitaine très charismatique et très séduisant … mais il n'était pas là pour ça, il devait se faire embaucher. A leur troisième rencontre, il avait emmené le capitaine à la chasse au ptérodactyle avec lui, ça avait été chaud pour capturer ce putain de volatile, puis ça avait été très chaud entre eux ensuite. Rien que d'y penser, Ianto en bandait encore, mais le plus important, c'est qu'il avait réussi, il était devenu le nouveau majordome de Torchwood.

En rentrant dans l'équipe, il avait fait la connaissance d'Owen Harper, le médecin de l'unité, sarcastique et antipathique mais intelligent et avec un bon fond. Ianto en avait déduit que c'était la peine qui l'avait fait devenir ainsi, et étant donné qu'il sortait avec tout ce qui portait une jupe et que c'était un vrai mufle, il devinait que c'était une peine de cœur mais il n'en savait pas plus, d'ailleurs ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il avait ensuite rencontré Toshiko Sato … très très brillante, d'une rare intelligence quand on parlait d'ordinateur mais vraiment très très nulle pour se qui était de tomber amoureuse. La pauvre s'était éprise d'Owen, peine perdue ma chère, ce mufle ne te remarquera jamais … c'était bien dommage d'ailleurs parce que tu mérites de trouver chaussure à ton pied et que je suis sûr que si jamais Owen déniait essayer de te prêter attention, il pourrait tomber sur la femme parfaite pour lui. Ensuite il avait vu Gwen … ah, Gwen, que dire d'elle ? Une idiote qui avait tout pour être heureuse et qui pourtant ne l'était pas, une femme de petite vertu qui s'était donnée à Owen, à son conjoint Rhys, le dindon de la farce, et qui serait prête à se jeter dans le lit du capitaine au moindre éternuement de sa part. Ex-flic, elle n'était pourtant pas bien futée mais compensait son manque d'intelligence par une certaine capacité physique utile sur le terrain. Voilà donc la fine équipe, avec pour chef un homme mystérieux, charismatique, galant, honnête, aimable, drôle, intelligent, divinement beau et bien foutu et qui, en plus, lui faisait du gringue … il était vraiment mal parti.

En effet, depuis son arrivé, le capitaine avait commencé à lancer des sous entendus et des œillades aguichantes vers lui. Ianto avait vaillamment résisté jusqu'à présent mais cette séduction n'était pas pour lui déplaire et souvent, le soir, seul dans son lit, il s'imaginait accepter ces avances et se laisser ravir.

Leur premier baiser arriva pourtant assez naturellement. Ianto était arrivé depuis 3 mois à Torchwood quand le capitaine lui avait demandé de ce joindre à eux pour une sortie. Les weevils semblaient sortir de partout et à 4, ils n'avaient aucune chance … à 5, pas beaucoup plus mais il fallait tenter le coup. Ianto avait accepté et la bagarre avait commencé. Ils étaient partis à 19 heures à la chasse et n'étaient revenus qu'à 5 heures du matin. Ils avaient tous été blessés à divers degrés Owen tenait à examiner chacun d'eux avant de les laisser repartir.

Il avait déjà examiné Tosh et Gwen et avait demandé à Ianto d'enlever sa chemise derrière le paravent pour examiner ses côtes, malmenées par les weevils. Alors qu'Owen changeait de gants stériles, il eut un brusque malaise et ne dut qu'à Jack d'éviter sa rencontre avec le sol :

« Hop là Owen, où tu comptes aller comme ça ? Tu devrais renter chez toi et te reposer, tu ne tiens plus debout.

-Je dois encore examiner Ianto puis toi après … alors seulement je rentrerais chez moi.

-écoute, tu es fatigué, je vais m'occuper d'examiner Ianto, moi je n'ai rien et toi tu as besoin de doliprane pour éviter que la bosse que tu as reçue ne te donne la migraine alors rentre chez toi, je m'en occupe.

-Non, tu n'es pas médecin …

-Je suis suffisamment doué pour savoir si sa santé est en danger ou non. Au moindre doute, je l'emmènerais moi-même aux urgences, ça te va ? Alors rentre chez toi et repose toi, je veux te voir arriver demain à 8 heures, aussi fringuant que si tu avais levé une poulette la veille, compris ?

-pfff, je suis sur que tu le fais exprès pour être un peu seul avec lui. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu tes coups d'œil vers tea boy, ce serait mal me connaître. Je sais reconnaître de la luxure quand j'en vois.

-Ok, ok, c'est vrai, c'est le cas mais je te promets que je serais assez professionnel pour ne pas le violer si sa vie est en danger à cause de ses blessures, d'accord ?

-Je te fais confiance … mais la confiance n'excluant pas la surveillance, quand je reviendrais demain, je l'examinerais à nouveau, pour voir s'il va vraiment bien.

-C'est toi le toubib. Allez, rentre chez toi.

-Bonsoir Jack. » Déclara Owen en sortant du hub. Jack soupira un grand coup puis, fatigué, s'avança vers le paravent derrière lequel attendait son plus jeune collaborateur.

Ianto était mal à l'aise, se retrouver sans chemise, comme ça, torse nu … ce n'est pas qu'il était pudique ou ce genre de chose, c'était juste qu'il n'aimait pas son corps … ou plutôt, il n'aimait pas son dos … cette cicatrice qu'il avait récolté le jour de la mort de sa mère était toujours bien visible et plus immonde que jamais. Il en éprouvait d'ailleurs une grande honte chaque fois qu'il y pensait. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle il n'enlevait jamais son tee-shirt, même dans les moments les plus intimes. Il ne voulait pas y penser … et là, présenter son dos à quelqu'un … il se raisonna en se disant qu'Owen était un médecin et qu'il faisait ça pour l'examiner. Owen ne savait rien de sa cicatrice et Ianto redoutait les questions mais il avait aussi bien compris qu'Owen, malgré son fichu caractère, était un médecin compétent et consciencieux et que si ça ne l'affectait pas physiquement, alors Owen ne poserait pas de questions. Il entendit le paravent être poussé puis quelqu'un retenir une exclamation de surprise. Un sentiment de malaise envahit Ianto :

« Allons, Owen, ce n'est quand même pas la première fois que tu vois une cicatrice … » Ianto eut alors la surprise de sentir des doigts toucher son dos. Il se retourna et reconnu le capitaine. Vif comme l'éclair, malgré ses côtes douloureuses, Ianto se releva de la table sur laquelle il était assis et s'éloigna de celle-ci. Il tint sa chemise devant lui, comme un bouclier et s'entendit dire : « Ne regardez pas ! » d'un ton pitoyable. Le capitaine le regarda avec de grands yeux, la bouche ouverte, puis sembla se reprendre et dit doucement :

« Pardonne moi Ianto, ma réaction a été … enfin, elle n'était pas bonne, je suis désolé si je t'ai peiné. Je ne pensais juste pas que tu puisses porter une telle cicatrice. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

-… ne regardez pas … » Ianto semblait perdu et n'écoutait pas les paroles du capitaine, trop occupé à revoir dans sa tête le visage choqué du capitaine. La réalisation du fait qu'il n'était pas insensible à ce que pensait de lui le capitaine le prit par surprise et le confondit plus encore.

Jack, pour calmer le jeune homme, s'approcha doucement de lui, comme d'un animal blessé et le pris tendrement dans ses grands bras musclés. Il le ramena contre son torse et le serra contre lui, lui communicant son calme, sa chaleur et sa bienveillance. Il posa son menton sur la tête du plus jeune et commença à le bercer tout en soufflant « ccchhhhttt » pour ne pas l'effrayer. Ianto fini par se cramponner au manteau du capitaine et sanglota contre lui. Il réalisa alors que Jack était la seule personne à l'avoir pris dans ses bras pour lui apporter du réconfort depuis que sa mère l'avait fait elle-même, bien des années plus tôt.

Au bout de quelques minutes, encore un peu de larmes au coin des yeux, Ianto releva la tête vers le capitaine et bredouilla des « pardon … je suis confus … je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris » mais celui-ci ne le laissa pas finir et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, faisant cesser ses excuses.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est à moi de le faire. Pardon de ma réaction. Est-ce que tu vas mieux ?

-Je … oui, merci …

-Non, merci à toi.

-à moi ? Mais …

-Merci à toi de m'avoir permis de voir le plus beau spectacle que j'ai jamais vu, Ianto Jones, ce magnifique jeune homme, reposant contre moi, serré contre moi … je déplore juste les circonstances … tu veux me dire ce qui s'est passé pour que tu aies eu cette cicatrice ?

-Non, je … aïe !

-Oh, oui, tes côtes, pardon. Va t'asseoir, je vais t'examiner. Owen a du partir, il était exténué. »

Ianto retourna s'asseoir sur la table d'auscultation d'Owen et regarda Jack s'approcher doucement de lui. Le capitaine l'ausculta de manière tout à fait professionnelle mais souvent, Ianto sentait une caresse parcourir sa peau. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire et des frissons le parcouraient et il sentait son plaisir monter en lui. Finalement, Jack s'approcha de son oreille et murmura :

« - Tu n'as rien de bien grave, je vais te mettre un bandage et tu pourras retourner te reposer chez toi. » Ianto faisait de tels efforts pour se maîtriser qu'il en tremblait et Jack s'en amusait beaucoup. Il fit exprès d'encadrer Ianto de ses bras alors qu'il lui bandait le torse puis finalement, un grand sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il le laissa partir.

- Je reviendrais vers 10 heures monsieur.

-Tu ne comptes pas revenir tout à l'heure j'espère.

-Si, je …

-Non, certainement pas, j'ai dis aux autres de ne pas revenir avant demain 8 heures alors tu vas faire de même. Je ne veux pas te voir avant demain, vu ?

-Mais …

-Ianto, profites-en pour te reposer, tu dois être fatigué.

-Bien, à demain alors monsieur.

-à demain Ianto. »

Jack regarda Ianto partir du hub puis il monta dans son bureau pour le suivre des yeux via les caméras de surveillance jusque chez lui, s'assurant que le jeune homme n'ait pas de problème en chemin. Une fois rassuré, Jack se reconnecta au système pour lire le dossier de Ianto … il trouvait étonnant de n'avoir rien vu sur une blessure aussi importante avant dans le dossier du jeune homme alors que le dossier de tous ses collaborateurs remontaient au temps ou ceux-ci étaient nés.

Les jours qui suivirent furent étranges pour Ianto. Jack le regardait souvent d'un air absent et quand il le surprenait en train de le faire, le capitaine changeait son regard en un grand regard de braise, semblant le déshabiller sur place. Ianto trouvait se comportement inquiétant et en même temps, il était flatté que le capitaine le trouve encore à son goût après avoir vu sa cicatrice. Bien sûr, il savait que Jack n'était pas sérieux et qu'il ne faisait que jouer mais il aimait ça malgré tout. Souvent, le capitaine profitait que le jeune homme soit seul pour aller le voir et lui volait un baiser ou le tenait simplement dans ses bras, humant son odeur. Dans ces moments tendre, Ianto se prenait à espérer puis quand le capitaine repartait, Ianto se morigénait, il était là pour le tuer, il était un tueur à gage et avait été engagé pour l'éliminer ! Mais dès que le capitaine était dans les parages, Ianto se sentait tout mou et liquide à l'intérieur … comme du Nutella sur du pain chaud !

Pendant ce temps, Jack progressait dans ses recherches, il savait déjà que son employé n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être mais il ne comprenait pas encore le pourquoi … et malgré cette duperie, le capitaine se sentait encore plus attiré par le jeune homme. Jack avait fini par se dire que le meilleur moyen de savoir ce que le jeune homme voulait, c'était de le laisser faire et puis ma foi, il apprécierait sans aucun doute de ce faire plumer par un si charmant coq …

Plusieurs mois passèrent et leur relation évoluait dans le bon sens, enfin du point de vue de Jack, Ianto, lui, se contentait de se morigéner en se disant « il ne faut pas que tu aies des sentiments pour lui, il ne faut pas que tu le trouves beau et que tu aies envie de te toucher en pensant à lui … il ne faut pas que tu le laisses te toucher … non, n'enfouit pas ton visage dans son cou … trop tard … ah, c'est bon la honte ! »

Un soir finalement, ça arriva. Ianto était resté tard pour ranger et il n'y avait plus que lui et le capitaine … il s'était approché de lui et ils s'étaient embrassés. Quelques minutes, heures, jours plus tard, Ianto n'en savait rien, il se retrouvait dans le lit de son capitaine, celui-ci les déshabillant tout les deux avec moult caresses. Ianto essaya de se débattre quand le capitaine voulu lui enlever sa chemise mais Jack avait bien comprit la raison de cette réticence et il lui murmura : « laisse moi faire, elle est magnifique cette cicatrice, je la trouve belle parce qu'elle fait partie de toi. » vaincu par ces paroles et ces caresses, Ianto se laissa faire et cette nuit là, ils firent l'amour … plusieurs fois …

Ianto se réveilla parce qu'il avait froid. Il regarda autour de lui … Jack était parti. Il se sentit seul, trahi et une grande colère monta en lui. Chaque fois qu'il tenait à quelqu'un, cette personne l'abandonnait … il n'allait pas se laisser faire cette fois-ci, il était venu pour le tuer et il le tuerait.

Il savait précisément ou le capitaine était, il était sur les toits. De ses surveillances il avait appris que c'est là que le capitaine passait la plupart de ses nuits. Il alla chercher une arme et monta l'échelle pour aller au toit. Il s'avança derrière Jack et le tint en joue :

« … tu devrais aller te recoucher, tu vas prendre froid dans cette tenue. » en effet, Ianto ne portait qu'un long tee-shirt piqué à Jack et un boxer.

« T … tourne toi Jack.

-Non, je sais ce que je verrais si je me retourne et je n'en ai pas envie. Qui es tu ?

-Depuis quand sais tu que je ne suis pas lui ?

-Depuis notre premier baiser. Ianto Jones n'a jamais eu d'accident pouvant causer une telle cicatrice alors j'ai fouillé un peu et j'ai retrouvé ce poltron au canada, où il a fui après le carnage de Canary Whorf. Ton nom ?

-Ianto James.

-pfff, quelle ironie. Et que viens-tu faire ici Ianto James ?

-Je suis venu te tuer.

-… pourquoi ?

-Je suis un tueur à gage. On m'a engagé pour le faire … je ne t'ai approché que pour te tuer.

-mais bien sûr, et cette nuit, je l'ai imaginée peut-être ? Et tes gémissements ? Et tes « je t'aime » ?

-Non mais … je n'aurais pas dû …. J'ai été faible … tu n'aurais pas dû partir … en me laissant seul … je …

-visiblement pas, en effet.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Ianto James. » Et le coup parti. Une balle en plein dans la tête.

Ianto s'écroula par terre et pleura et cria autant que son corps pouvait le supporter, il voulu retourner l'arme contre lui et dit :

« Je t'aimais mais tu allais m'abandonner comme toutes les autres personnes que j'ai aimées. Tu n'étais qu'un contrat, je n'aurais jamais dû m'attacher, mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement, tu es tellement homme, tellement fort, tellement toi que je n'ai pas pu résister mais je ne conçois plus la vie sans toi alors je te rejoins. » Il allait enfoncer l'arme dans sa bouche quand une main emprisonna la sienne et lui retira l'arme tandis qu'un corps chaud se pressait contre lui, le tenant fermement.

« Tu le vois, je suis immortel, je ne peux pas mourir, je ne te laisserais donc jamais. Tu es à moi Ianto James et tu me dois une vie. Je demande la tienne en échange, je veux que tu restes à mes côtés pour toujours. Je t'aime.

- moi aussi je t'aime. Je resterais à tes côtés pour toujours. »

Comme tous les ans, Erin James se rendait sur la tombe de sa mère pour y déposer des fleurs. C'était la seule tombe qu'elle voulait fleurir. Elle n'avait pas pardonné à son père d'avoir fait de son adolescence et de la vie de son frère un enfer et comme on n'avait jamais retrouvé le corps de son frère, il n'avait pas de tombe. Ce jour là pourtant, elle remarqua que quelqu'un avait déjà déposé quelque chose sur la tombe. Une rose rouge éternelle, un peu abimée mais si jolie. Erin ne sut jamais ce qu'elle signifiait. Elle ne sut jamais que son frère, en déposant cette rose sur la tombe de leur mère, avait à jamais abandonné derrière lui son passé de violence et de haine. A compter de ce jour, le capitaine Jack Harckness et Ianto Jones furent officiellement un couple, aux yeux de leur collègue, mais aussi de l'état, par le biais d'un mariage à la mairie. Le contrat de Ianto ne fut jamais honoré et une visite du jeune homme chez son commanditaire fut suffisante pour qu'aucun autre contrat ne soit lancé sur la tête de son époux.

FIN

Voilà, alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


End file.
